1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, a monitoring system having the refrigerator and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a refrigerator having a display device, a monitoring system having the refrigerator and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator has a body which is formed with a storage chamber and a door for opening and closing the storage chamber. Such a refrigerator has not only functions for storing and keeping foods but also various additional functions.
Especially, a recent refrigerator is equipped with a display device in a front side of a door thereof to support additional functions for TV, Internet and so on. Further, it may be provided to display image signal which is inputted from a predetermined outside signal supply sources such as a DVD player, a VTR player and so on to the display device.
Meanwhile, if a user is in the place where a refrigerator is installed, it is inconvenient for the user to monitor the status of each of spaces which are out of view of the user, in particular, which need safety.